Rise of the brave tangled dragons - adventure at see
by lady Adiaa
Summary: What if the big four meet at see, when their traveling to the same country? What if Pitch is actualy god of storms? They'll have to defeat him! Story is better then the summary (I hope, you (readers) are the judges ;) ) Merricup, Jackunzel


**Ok...so hi! This is my 1) first fanfiction 2) first story in english. I'm from Czech republic and we don't speak english here (we speak czech :D), we only learn english and that isn't the same. So I'm sorry, but there will be mistakes, I'm sure. But I really like the idea of the fanfiction I'm trying to write here. I'll be really happy if you'll say me, where I did the mistakes and maybe how to correct them? Um...yeah..so I'm sorry again and I hope you'll enjoy it, even thought my english isn't best.**

* * *

Prolog:

She was beautiful, just as he remembered. Her big, deep, green eyes allowed to look right into her soul. They were shining from her little face, looked too big compared to her little nose, but still making her incredibly amazing.

When he left her, she was eight. Now, she was eighteen and she hasn't changed at all. She was still full of curiosity and hapiness.

She was in her tower, sitting at the window, playing with Pascal, a lizard he once gave her. In the wind were blowing her long, blond hair. He smiled and took deep breath. He was with her again. Oh, how much he was glad for having his memory back.

He could now remember the day he first met her. When he found her tower and flew inside. How he saw her, three years old girl, crying. Now he knew, that he made snow flower and let it flew just before her, that she took it to her hand and than turned to look at him. Oh, how scared she was, but then he smiled at her, so happy, because she was the first person who could saw him, and wordless gave her another snow flower. And with this started their friendship. He was her friend, helped her, he told her about the world outside of her tower, they had played so many games, had fun. They were friends, close friends.

But her mother Gothel, he hated her so much, somehow found about their friendship and erased their minds, so they didn't remember each other. But now he did. Two days ago, he wake up and his first thought was: Rapunzel.

And now, he was here. He was happy and sure, that Rapunzel'll be too. He flew right to her and stopped few inches before her.

"Rapunzel, Punzie, I'm back. You've changed so much! Oh, and hi Pascal. Oh sorry Punzie, I forget, here's your flower." He was happy and nervous, so he couldn't stop speaking. He handed her the snow flower. She took it, totally confused. "Who are you?" she asked after minute of silence.

He felt his heart stoped and fell down, to the ground, three floors down. Now, there was just big, aching hole. The world seemed grey, with no life in. Just his aching heart and Rapunzel. Why didn't he think about this before? Of course she didn't remember him, how could she? She was every day with Gothel. And Gothel surely controled her, the beautiful Rapunuzel, which was more beautiful than any princess he have ever seen.

He froze were he was, he couldn't move, couldn't speak. She leaned her head in quiet question and looked at Pascal.

"Yeah, maybe somebody cursed him, so he froze after he say something." she said. Pascal shrugged and made a sound.

"Yes, I now, what mother says but he doesn't look like the men she describes." she answer to Pascal. Pascal raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, his teeth aren't sharp, you saw it, too." she said in strong voice. Pascal made another sound.

"Yes, I think so too, Pascal. Ok, I'll ask him." she took deep breath. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yes, yes I am." He somehow managed to talk.

"You see?" she told Pascal in winning voice. Pascal just waved with paw to his direction.

"Yeah, yeah." Rapunzel said, "What's your name?"

He couldn't help, but smiled. It had started like this before. Maybe, maybe this will be new start, he hoped. Yeah, it can be. He looked at Rapunzel, which was waiting for his answer.

"I'm Jack Frost."

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's so short, I promise the another one will be longer. I really do! This chapzer is short just because it's prolog (ok, I'll be honest, I actualy don't know how to call it, 'cause next chapter will continue where this one ended, but still it's prolog (somehow)...so yeah)... Ok so goodbye for now, I guess? (I hope this chapter isn't totally bad, as how I think it is)**


End file.
